Kings of the mountians Clash
by H4KMASTER
Summary: Takeo Uesugi moves to a new town to live with his old childhood friend Denzo Takeshi. Trouble starts as soon as he arrives in the town of Shibukawa.


On one winter's morning outside of the town Shibukawa a young man named Takeo Uesugi was driving one of the mountain passes heading to see an old childhood friend that had moved there recently. While driving into town he saw a car in his rear view mirror heading towards him at high speed.

"What a dumbass driving this fast in this weather does he want to fall off the side of the mountain? "I better pull over and let him pass I don't want to be in an accident with him" As Takeo Pulled over he was shocked to see the speeding vehicle was a snow covered Toyota Sprinter Trueno or better known in Japan as Hachi-Roku and around the world as a Toyota AE86.

Takeo decides to follow the AE86 and slammed his foot flat to the floor forgetting about the Ice/Snow covered road and just sat there with wheels spinning.

"God damn it why are you not moving" Takeo yelled angrily at his car. While that was happening the AE86 was speeding off around the corner drifting a sharp turn as if the road had nothing on it. Takeo then realized why his car wasn't moving and took his foot off the accelerator slightly so his car could move but by the time it got moving the AE86 had seemed to vanished by the time Takeo got to the corner. The only evidence to show the AE86 had been through here was the tire marks left in the snow covered road.

"Oh man this sucks" Takeo said with a disappointed tone feeling a bit upset with himself. he decided to carry on his journey to his friend's house in the nearby town. As he neared the bottom of the mountain pass he was on. He slowly began to see signs of life as houses came into view.

He decided that when he got to his friends house he would ask him about the 86. As Takeo drove around the city looking for his friends house he saw a group of cars parked at a gas station, They looked like they where a car club or something like that, Takeo thought maybe he should stop and ask if he could have a look at their cars".

Nah he should go and find Denzo Takeshi house so he knew I made it here safely.

About after an hour of looking for Denzo's apartment Takeo finally gave up and asked Denzo to come out so Takeo could follow Denzo back to his place.

Half an hour after Takeo made the phone call an old school Holden Commodore VL drove up and parked behind Takeo's rental car, Out jumped his friend Denzo with a giant grin on his face laughing "I finally found you seems your still bad at trying to navigate a Japanese city" Denzo was right Takeo had only visited Japan once since his childhood friend had moved over from Australia with his family for a better life.

"Nice to see you have kept your VL, What have you done to it since I last saw you" Takeo said admiring his car.

Denzo Replied with "Oh i just swapped the standard RB20E (Nissan Straight Six single-cam motor commonly used in Nissan Skylines) for a RB30ET"

"Wow that must of cost you a lot of money to just get the motor, have you had it off the clock yet?" asked Takeo curiously.

"Nah i haven't yet" replied Denzo.

"Oh yeah i was meaning to ask do you know anyone that lives around here that own's a white AE86?" Asked Takeo Denzo Went all quiet and looked as if he didn't want to answer Takeo's question.

"Where were you when you saw that car?" asked Denzo.

"Why?"

'Just answer the damn question" snapped Denzo He looked worried as if something bad was about to happen.

"It was up on the mountain pass why? what's wrong?" asked Takeo sounding a bit worried.

"Oh shit shit shit SHIT!" Denzo says as he walks around in circles looking a little panicked.

"What's wrong Denzo tell me" asked Takeo sounding more panicked then before.

"Get your stuff out of the car and put it into mine now hurry up. We don't have time to fuck around" Ordered Denzo.

"Why?"

"Nows! not the time for questions just do it" Shouted Denzo.

"Ok" said Takeo as he reluctantly took his stuff out of the rental car and put it into Denzo's VL.

"What about the car" asked Takeo.

"We will come back for it in the morning, that's if it's still there" replied Denzo.

As they drove off Takeo asked once again why they where doing this Denzo just turned to Takeo and gave him a look that Takeo knew too well he had seen alot of that look back in Australia.

This look signified we are in trouble and I will explain later.

"OK I'll will ask when we get to your place" said Takeo They drove for about ten minutes in silence until they pulled into an underground parking garage that was located under Denzo's apartment block. Takeo and Denzo grabbed Takeo's belongings out of the VL and took it up to Denzo's apartment.

Denzo still had not said a single word. Until they had finished putting Takeo's belongings in the apartment that's when Denzo begun talking.

"OK i owe you an explanation, That car you saw belong's to a man known as Takumi Fujiwara he's the man who own's the road's of this town at it's local mountain he also has a group of racer's that he uses to see if anybody is worth trying to challenge him to a race down the mountain and since he saw you were on his mountain at the same time as him your lucky he didn't do anything to your rental car or even worse you"

"Wow now i understand why you where in a rush to get my stuff out of the car,I hope that i the car is going to be ok because that's what I'm going to use until my car has gone through customs" said Takeo The next day Denzo took Takeo back to his rental car only to find it had been torched.


End file.
